My Beloved Prince
by AngeBeatrix
Summary: Bel has always taken pleasure in making the Varia's lives a living hell. What he doesn't expect, is opposition in the form of a petite girl named Fran. Has Bel finally met his match? FEM!FRANxBEL


**My Beloved Prince**

Bel has always taken pleasure in making the Varia's lives a living hell. What he doesn't expect, is opposition in the form of a petite girl named Fran. Has Bel finally met his match?

* * *

Author's note: This story goes past the anime storyline. It is after the future arc, where Tsuna has already defeated the Millfiore Family and has successfully returned to the past. Along with returning to the past, Yuni has given the memories of the future. So despite being absent in the future arc, the Varia have memories given to them by Yuni which makes them privy to all that happened in their absence.

This story begins with Fran's recruitment after the Varia had received these memories.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR :'( but I did copy the first part of this story from the manga and changed a few things, the rest of it was from my hyper active imagination ;)

* * *

**Chapter one: Finding Fran**

* * *

**In the remote village of Jura, France**

"The old lady said it's just upstream, but this…"

Superbi Squalo along with the rest of Varia stood before the base of a waterfall nearly 50 feet above the ground.

"She plays in this kind of place?" Mammon wondered aloud

"Hmmm impressive, It's a natural play ground~" Lussuria praised

"Let's not waste our time here, let's go!"

With Squalo's command the Varia moved up the side of the waterfall and started climbing up using rocks as leverage to get higher and higher until they reached the top.

"A normal kid couldn't even come up here" Leviathan remarked

Above the waterfall, there were trees adorning each side of a river which continuously flowed towards a cliff where the river ended and the waterfall began.

"Ara? Do my eyes deceive me?" Lussuria questioned spotting an impossibly huge apple precariously floating in the river

"Weird things just keep popping up everywhere…" Leviathan commented

"Shishishishi, just like target practice" Belphegor laughed throwing one of his knives and squarely hitting the apple right at the middle

"Nani? Who's there?"

"I-It spoke!" Levi spat out pointing at the apple, horrified. But then it wasn't just an apple. Before them stood a girl, about the same age as the prince, clad in nothing but a bikini top and navy shorts and a huge apple-like hat. The girl with emerald hair and eyes to match looked at the Varia questioningly.

"Hey! Are you Fran!" Squalo shouted accusingly

"Actually, it'd be weird if she weren't, the resemblance is striking~" Lussuria commented taking note of the huge apple hat and how it resembled the frog hat in his memories

"So she's worn strange hats since she was a child" Levi observed

The girl tilted her head slightly with the huge apple hat precariously tipping to the side, "Ah! Fairies, cute~!"

The entire Varia stood motionless. Frozen. They've been called many things, frightening, devious, even murderers but never **cute**.

"Worthless scum" Xanxus spat before turning around and leaving

"Boss! Wait!" Squalo called but their boss was probably beyond earshot as he had already quickly descended to the base of the waterfall, "Jezz…"

"Hump, even boss can see her worthlessness, this is a waste of time" Mammon snickered

"Frannie-chan~! Do you know who we are?" Lussuria asked nicely

In a heartbeat Fran had disappeared and reappeared right in front of the group. The four members instinctively stepped back alarmed at the sudden speed. Belphegor **tsked** and threw three knives at the girl's head.

"Shishishishi"

"Voiiiii! Bel! Stop it! We need her alive!" Squalo scolded grabbing Bel by his collar shirt

The sounds of sniffing silenced both members, "T-That hurt" Fran huffed small tears gathering in her eyes.

"BEL! You shouldn't make a girl cry! Now apologize!" Lussuria scolded wagging his finger at Bel, "Frannie-chan, don't cry anymore I'll make sur-"

"THAT REALLY HURT."

An ominous aura surrounded Fran. The apple hat disappeared allowing pools of her emerald hair to flow down past her shoulders to her waist. The ground began to shake and crack beneath their feet. A purple light emanated from Fran as parts of the ground cracked off and began to float in front of their eyes.

"Huh."

Mammon waved his hand and in an instant the ground stopped shaking. Slowly the ground was put back together like puzzle pieces until everything was back to normal.

Mammon was the first person to break the silence, "Hmph. Seems like she could be of some worth to us"

"T-That was…?" Squalo bit out, still shaken by the illusion

"Fake. But real enough to fool me, even for a moment" Mammon allowed with an eerie smile, "But you have a long way to go if you're looking to surpassing me"

"Shishishishi, you're paying for that" Belphegor commented barely regaining his composure as he took out his knives with a small shake to his hands

"Bel, quit it." Squalo ordered "She really is the Fran we saw in the future. You weren't given memories about her, Mammon since you were already dead 10 years in the future"

"She surely is~ but who knew she was this talented~" Lussuria said with a frown, "We might have a problem containing her~"

"That won't matter, we're taking her back with us"

* * *

"Hmmm, I wonder where the faeries are taking me~" Fran mussed aloud as the Varia members along with their Boss boarded the Varia's private jet, "Hmmm, and what about granny? I can't just leave her alooone~"

"Shut up!" Squalo screamed. Irritated, "Like I said before, she'll be given a handsome amount of cash for her trouble, now shut up and sit down!"

Squalo grabbed Fran by her shoulders and forcibly pushed her down her seat. Fran couldn't do much about it since her hands were tied to her back with hand cuffs.

"Why are you being so mean, faerie-chan?" Fran asked out of the blue as Squalo took his seat behind his boss

"For the last time! I am not a fucking faerie!"

"Now, now, Squa-chan, no reason to be upset with her, she's just a child so she wouldn't know better" Lussuria soothed, "Oh! Which reminds me, shouldn't she have received memories of our future selves just like us?"

"Shishishishi, peasant's stupid. She probably didn't recognize us from her memories"

"I'm not stupid! BAAAAKA" Fran huffed sticking out her tongue towards Bel, "Granny said I hit a rock while playing a few days back. I-I can't remember much" Fran admitted with a frown, a small blush coloring her cheeks

"You know Bel, I really don't know why you're so abrasive towards Frannie-chan, you were so fond of her in our memories" Lussuria gushed recalling how Bel's future self used to tease Fran by making her do things and wear that ridiculous frog hat

"Shut up, peasant. I don't know what you're talking about"

"Tch. So no memories huh" Squalo cut in, "Guess that's for the best, you won't need to go back to your old life anyways, from now on you're staying with Varia"

* * *

"'I DON'T WANT TO!" Fran screamed at the top of her lungs her voice echoing throughout Varia's headquarters.

"Frannie-chan~ it's your new uniform, you have to wear it since you're now a part of Varia~" Lussuria whined bringing up the black and silver ensemble with his hand, "It'll look cute on you, I promise~!"

"I AM NOT WEARING A SKIRT!" Fran huffed crossing her delicate arms in protest

Lussuria sighed, "C'mon, pleaaase? For me?"

"NO!"

"Voooooooooi! What's with that racket!" Squalo screamed two hallways down the room, "I can't get any fucking sleep!"

"Shishishishi, annoying peasant. What's going on?" Belphegor's head popped in the room assessing the situation

"Oh Bel! Perfect timing! Just the person I need" Lussuria beamed walking towards Bel

"Shishishi, what do you mea-"

In a flash, Lussuria pushed Bel inside the room, closed both doors, and locked them in, "Now Bel, please have Frannie-chan wear her new uniform, as soon as you do, I'll unlock this door. Bel, I know you're the only person who can do it, good luck~"

Belphegor looked at the locked doors irritation radiating off his body, "Shishishi, no room can keep me in…"

Belphegor took out his knives and shot them squarely at the door's hinges expecting it to fall, but to his dismay the doors remained intact.

"Bel dear~ Squalo and I had reinforced the entire mansion after boss' last, um, episode. Those doors won't break so easily~" Lussuria called from the other side of the doors.

"Shishishishi, now you've pissed me off" Bel snickered an ominous aura surrounding him. He walked towards the door and started kicking it repeatedly when that didn't work, Bel started to throw things at the door. Tables, chairs, even the bed but to no avail.

"Voiiiiii! Lussuria! What is the meaning of this!" Squalo screamed at the top of his lungs, grabbing Lussuria by his collar, "I can't get any fucking sleep!"

"Now, now, Squa-chan. Don't be mad, the problem's solved~!"

Squalo listened for any more screams, when he didn't hear anything, he let go, "If I hear any more shouting I WILL SEND THEM STRAIGHT TO HELL!" Squalo exclaimed with vindication as he swung his sword for effect, "Lussuria! Get on with breakfast! I'm starving!"

"Hai Hai" Lussuria smiled

* * *

Belphegor glared at the doors, willing them to open. He was dead beat and still the doors didn't even make a creak. He thought about dissecting that peacock inch by inch, at the thought, Bel began to laugh uncontrollably.

_Has he lost his mind? _

Fran thought looking at the cynical Belphegor, _Hmmm, a second thought, don't care._

"Shishishishi, what are you looking at, peasant?"

Fran tilted her head to the side, "A mentally ill person, I think"

In less than a heartbeat, Bel had crossed the distance of the room and had Fran backed off to the wall, trapping her with his leaner build, "Shishishishi, mentally ill? Shall I punish you for that, peasant?"

"I'd rather you didn't, _**fake prince**" _

Bel grabbed Fran by her chin forcibly tilting her head up to face him, "Shishishishi, you'll pay for that remark, no one addresses the prince as such"

Fran _**hmphed**_ looking away. Bel leaned closer to find small tears welling up in her eyes. In shock, Bel loosened his grip on her chin and took a cautious step back, "S-So weak it brings you to tears, peasant?" Bel said intending for the remark to sting but in the end his voice might have sounded, _**concerned**_. Bell scoffed at the possibility.

Fran smiled throwing a kick right in the middle of Bel's abdomen, _Fool_

Bel slid down to the ground with the impact, wincing in pain. Fran took the chance to sprint for the door but before she could make it Bel had grabbed her ankle causing her to fall to the ground. Her right knee took too much of the impact, she heard it give away with a _crack_. In a second, Bel was on top of Fran on all fours, towering over her petite body.

"Shishishishi, did you forget? The doors are locked, you can't get away from me that easily" Bel smirked "And now, your leg's even broken, shishishishi"

Fran tipped her head to the side questioningly, "So what do you plan on doing now?"

Bel looked at Fran with irritation, "You're helpless, i'll listen to your pleas now, peasant"

"No, I won't beg" Fran said simply showing Bel her tongue in protest

"Shishishishi, you don't know the situation you're in. Stupid peasant, you're in a locked room, alone, with ME. No one can help you if I do something to you" Bel leaned in closer tugging the small strap of her top. Fran was still clad in nothing but a top and shorts, Fran had slept in them. She refused to wear anything else even after they had arrived at Varia headquarters last night. The small fabric she had the mind to call clothes exposed her lean stomach and **_curves_**. Bel shook his head in protest trying to focus his mind on the task at hand, he had to _scare_ her. Teach her to fear him.

"What are you doing, _**fake prince**?_" Fran asked, with a questioning look at her face

Bel read the expression easily, _clueless little girl_

As Bel mussed at the thought, Fran had moved on to other things, like wondering why the prince had such long bangs. Bel was so close to her, she was trapped to the ground with Bel nearly covering her entire body. But that didn't bother Fran at all.

As though their closeness was natural, Fran reached over to Bel touching his face out of curiosity, "Your face is soft, just like mine"

Bel felt electricity with her touch, he looked at her in disbelief, the girl was really clueless.

"Shishishi, who gave you permission to touch the prince?" Bel remarked trying to shut off the strange feeling he felt.

"Why do you have such long bangs?" Fran asked innocently

"W-Who knows?" Bel replied looking away

"Hmmm," Fran reached for his bangs and moved them away from his face, startling the prince, _blue eyes_

"Tch! What do you think you're doing?" Bel grabbed Fran's hand, moving it away from his face. He trapped her hand to the ground just above her head.

Before Fran could answer, the doors behind them opened with a loud thud, "Beeeel! Are you done helping Frannie-chan with her new uniform~?" Lussuria called with a smile which was quickly replaced with a smirk, "Oooooh~"

"Voi! Eat your damn breakfast! We've got a mission!" Squalo called out from behind Lussuria. Upon seeing the scene before him Squalo stopped in his tracks, gawked, and upon regaining his composure, screeched, "VOIIIIIIII! BEL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO FRAN!"

Bel was still on top of Fran holding her hand above her head, with Bel leaning towards her and Fran's top slightly adjacent with Bel's previous pulling. Though nothing indecent could be seen, the entire scene before them was still baffling, not to mention very suggestive.

"Tch! stupid, peasants" Bel remarked, quickly getting off Fran and walking out of the room, his right arm covering his burning face.

"Oh! Frannie dear, are you alright~?" Lussuria rushed in to help Fran off the ground, "Did Bel do anything bad?"

Fran looked from Lussuria to the beat red Squalo, "No, nothing happened" Fran answered, clueless, "But I think I broke my leg"

"VOIIIII! I'm going to have a talk with that damn prince! BEEEEEEEEEEEL!" Squalo screamed as he walked out of the room

"Oh my~ this is certainly a sight to see" Lussuria laughed "I've never seen Squalo so worked up and I've never seen Bel so flustered either~"

Fran looked up at Lussuria questioningly.

"Hmm, maybe a skirt wasn't such a good idea after all~" Lussuria mussed

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading the first chapter :D as you noticed, I made Fran into an entirely different person. She's a girl, so instead of making her emotionless, I overflowed her with emotions! Enough to cause mood swings~! :D but i still made her impervious to pain, hahaha! anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) reviews would be appreciated :)


End file.
